Field
This disclosure relates to wireless energy transfer, methods, systems and apparati to accomplish such transfer, and applications.
Description of the Related Art
Energy or power may be transferred wirelessly using a variety of techniques as detailed, for example, in commonly owned U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/789,611 published on Sep. 23, 2010 as U.S. Pat. Pub. No. 2010/0237709 and entitled “RESONATOR ARRAYS FOR WIRELESS ENERGY TRANSFER,” and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/722,050 published on Jul. 22, 2010 as U.S. Pat. Pub. No. 2010/0181843 and entitled “WIRELESS ENERGY TRANSFER FOR REFRIGERATOR APPLICATION” the contents of which are incorporated in their entirety as if fully set forth herein. Prior art wireless energy transfer systems have been limited by a variety of factors including concerns over user safety, low energy transfer efficiencies and restrictive physical proximity/alignment tolerances for the energy supply and sink components.
Medical equipment and surgical devices are often troublesome and cumbersome due to their restrictive and cumbersome wiring. Traditional electronic patient monitoring systems, drug delivery systems, computer carts, beds, patient positioning devices require a wired connection for power to operate or recharge their batteries. The large number of devices and equipment makes cable management difficult especially when the equipment of often moved and repositioned which can result in cable tangles.
Problems with power delivery and cable management may also exist for surgical devices. Surgical devices often need to be manipulated in very confined areas within the or around the patient. Constant manipulation may result in cable management problems as multiple cables can be intertwined limiting their operational range and movement.
Therefore a need exists for methods and designs for energy delivery to medical equipment and surgical devices.